comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lash (Earth-5205)
'Lash '''is an Inhuman, claimed to be from Ukraine (or at least the former self of the said country), who goes on a mission to purge "unworthy" Inhumans. He also claimed to have being around the world for a long time. When the modern times approach, Lash realized that he couldn't do his own mission alone. At the same time, Gorilla Grodd of the Secret Society of Supervillains tried to recruit Lash to the team. Lash reluctantly joins the team, even if he's the only Inhuman there. Even participating in the group's objective, his primary mission still remains. Biography The Inhuman Much of Lash's past is unknown. He claimed to be from Ukraine, or the land that will be Ukraine in the future. This is furtherly strengthened by the fact that his current accent resembles a little Slavic accent mixed with a heavy accent. Lash also claimed to be very old, around centuries or thousands of years. His Terrigenesis process was said to take place in the medieval times, and he continued to mutate until the modern times. Other than that, Lash's life is unknown. Purge the Weak After Lash transformed to his Inhuman form, Lash seeks out other Inhumans through out the world secretly (furtherly strengthening his century-old claim, considering that his Terrigenesis process was said to be set in medieval times). He met some "worthy" Inhumans that he gave an opportunity and chance to live. But he also killed "unworthy" Inhumans. He continued this "mission" until the modern era comes up. Secret Society of Supervillains At one point, in an Alaska wilderness, Lash was found by the supervillain Gorilla Grodd. Grodd discovered his location after fellow villain, Magneto got an "encounter" with him in Anchorage. Under Magneto's command, Grodd was sent to recruit him as a member for the Secret Society of Supervillains after the Masters of Evil team got "screwed up". Initially, when Lash first saw Grodd, he ignored him. But when Grodd used his telepathy and speaking ability, Lash got his attention. After a brief conversation, Lash fought Grodd after he reads his mind. Lash nearly won, until Grodd persuaded Lash. Lash finally joined the Secret Society of Supervillains, and as promised, his mission will be helped by some of the members. Personality Lash is a silent and serious Inhuman. Through out the years of doing his mission, he never hesitated to kill either "unworthy" Inhumans or other beings, but when he found a worthy Inhuman, he showed a great degree of honor to them. He sees the Inhumans as great beings, and considers being one as a blessing. Lash does not really possess a sense of honor due to his no-nonsense personality. Powers and Abilities Old, experienced, and powerful. Lash's Inhuman abilities emerged after his Terrigenesis process. While it takes a bit longer than normal Terrigenesis, it bestows him with great power that mutated until the modern age. He is able to manipulate energy and use it for his own benefits. Also, he possesses great physical attributes that allowed him to rival Grodd in terms of strength. He's also a great combatant in hand to hand. *'Energy Manipulation: 'The main ability of Lash is to manipulate various types of energies and redirect them somewhere else. Lash can deflect energy blasts by just brushing his hand to the blast, reflect the blast by "containing" them and blast them in a "Hadoken" style. He even can manipulate magical energies after years of training. **'Energy Absorption: 'Lash can absorb various energies for him to channel through out his body for his own benefit. There is no limitation of how much energies that Lash can absorb. As so, he may have a great unlimited power within him. However, the energy benefit lasts for a limited time. The energy absorbed can increase his physical attributes and others. **'Energy Shield: 'A hard technique that Lash managed to learn. He is able to generate an energy shield after absorbing a sufficient amount of energy. The shield is strong enough to protect him from Iron Man's unibeam blast, and can protect him from Grodd's telepathy. However, it requires a lot of concentration for Lash to let the shield up for a longer time. **'Energy Blast: 'Lash is able to fire a bluish energy blast from his hands. Either it is a ball-shaped blast or a beam, it requires a lot of energy to be absorbed, especially if Lash wants to make the blast stronger. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Lash is able to lift 5 tons without absorbing any energies. If he absorbs more energy, his strength may even can rival those of Hulk's. But of course, it will take a massive amount of energy to do such thing. Lash is able to split a car in half, rival Grodd's strength and kill other Inhumans physically with ease. *'Superhuman Endurance: 'While Lash can be pierced by many weapons, even non-"super" ones, he is able to endure more damage that everyone can think of. Tank blasts might can injure him, but it won't stop him. Bullets, ranging from 9mm to .50 calliber unleashed to him simultaneously, won't stop him as well. His endurance seems to even expand to his mental resilience, as he is able to endure Grodd's mental attacks without stopping to fight him. Trivia *Lash is made due to his popularity in ''Agents of SHIELD. However, he is modeled mostly after his comic version, with some changes. *Lash "containing" a blast in a "Hadoken" style is a reference to how similar is his appearance to Oni from the Street Fighter franchise (although Oni uses another version of Hadoken) if he's seen closely, especially the body style and a bit on the hair part. Category:Earth-5205 Category:Characters of Earth-5205 Category:Males of Earth-5205 Category:Villains of Earth-5205 Category:Inhumans of Earth-5205 Category:Secret Society of Supervillains Members (Earth-5205) Category:Cabal Members (Earth-5205) Category:Inhumans Category:Red Eyes Category:Blue Skin Category:Super Strength Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Senses Category:Force Field Generation Category:Healing Factor Category:Murderers Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by Draft227